Incest De Citron
by San-Fiction
Summary: Petite OS racontant les quelques déboires de notre couples favori.


**_Inceste de Citron_**

Allongée dans son lit, Yuzu semblait suffoquer, ses joues étaient rouge pivoine et ses fines mèches blondes s'éparpillaient autour d'elle.

Et comment aurait-elle pu garder son calme ? Alors que sa petite sœur était si proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Mei posé contre son cou, ses cheveux bruns qui frôlaient son visage, et la sensation de sa peau douce caressant avec délicatesse le corps transpirant de son aînée.

Pourtant, qui aurait pu prévoir un jour que ces deux-là sortiraient ensemble. Elles qui semblaient tellement se détester au début, voilà maintenant presque un an qu'elles s'étaient dit « je t'aime »... enfin du moins, à leur manière...

–Mei, murmura lascivement la blonde. Je.. je..

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre phrase que les lèvres de Mei se posèrent contre les siennes. Le plaisir exquis qui se dégageait de cet acte emplit le cœur de la jeune fille d'une vague d'émotion insoutenable qui fit trembler tous son corps d'un frisson d'extase. Ces sensations, seule Mei était capable de les lui offrir. Elle qui s'était tellement battu pour obtenir cet amour si parfait à ses yeux.

La brune passa une main délicate sous le t-shirt de son aimée et commença à palper sa poitrine avec douceur et sensualité. Incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot, elle se laissa faire avec une certaine satisfaction.

Plus elle y pensait, et plus Yuzu était étonnée de constater à quel point sa cadette pouvait lui faire ressentir une sensation aussi puissante et pure même après une année entière à s'exprimer leur amour de façon inconsidérée. Le moindre toucher, la moindre parole, étaient autant de petites choses qui parvenaient à emplir le cœur de la lycéenne d'un bonheur inimaginable.

Parfois la jeune Yuzu repensait à l'époque d'avant sa rencontre avec la présidente du lycée, et souvent elle finissait par se demander comment elle avait pu vivre sans sa compagne durant tant d'années. Mei était la personne qui avait toujours manqué dans sa vie, et même si à l'époque elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, une chose était sûre : Les deux sœurs étaient connectées.

OooooooooooO

Nous étions au début du printemps et la température se faisait enfin plus douce. Pour cette occasion Yuzu avait proposé un rencard à sa sœur et toutes les deux étaient sorties en ville pour faire les magasins.

C'était aussi l'excuse parfaite pour Yuzu de sortir ses plus beaux vêtements. Elle était d'ailleurs vêtue d'un beau jeans moulant d'un bleu turquoise qui seyait parfaitement avec sa chemise aux motifs floraux, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en cuir assortie à ses boucles d'oreilles en demi lune qu'elle s'était offerte récemment.

Mei en revanche avait un style bien plus formel : Sa chemise d'un blanc uni ne laissait paraître aucune forme et pour le bas elle avait opté pour une simple jupe longue assortie à des ballerines.

–Oh ! Tu as sorti tes ballerines blanches ? Remarqua Yuzu avec excitation.

–C'est un problème ?

–Du tout ! En fait je préfère, parce que si tu portais des chaussures hautes tu me dépasserais.

–Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait, rétorqua t-elle de son habituel ton monocorde.

Comme poussée par une envie subite, la blonde alla enrouler son avant bras autour de celui de Mei qui dû cacher sa surprise.

Yuzu approcha doucement de l'oreille de la brune pour lui murmurer :

–J'aime bien être la « grande sœur ».

Mei sentit alors son cœur fondre face au sourire espiègle de son aînée. Un peu déboussolée, elle détourna le regard pour cacher ses joues rosies avant de changer de sujet.

–Tu as faim ? Ils font d'excellentes glaces pas très loin.

–Hum... maintenant que tu en parles je mangerai bien quelque chose.

Les deux lycéennes s'échangèrent un sourire entendu et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le glacier.

OooooooooooO

Yuzu lâcha un soupir de plaisir en mordant dans son cornet de glace.

–Hummm ! Trop bon ! S'esclaffa t-elle. T'avais raison, les glaces ici sont extra.

Assisses sur une terrasse, les deux jeunes filles savouraient chacune leur délicieuse glace, et même si Mei restait plus modérée, elle se régalait au moins autant que sa sœur.

–Je suis contente que tu aimes l'endroit, dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion. Bien évidemment Yuzu ne s'en inquiéta pas, elle connaissait maintenant suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, et visiblement elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

–C'est drôle je t'aurais pas cru du genre à connaître ce style d'endroit.

A cette question un peu subite, Mei s'arrêta de manger et regarda évasivement le paysage. Cette attitude surprit Yuzu qui comprenait que sa sœur cherchait ses mots. C'est finalement après quelques secondes de silence qu'elle répondit simplement.

–Mon père m'emmenait souvent ici quand j'étais petite, avoua t-elle à demi-mot.

–Oh je vois... ça te manque de ne plus venir ici avec lui ?

–Non.

Une réponse tranchante à une question débile. Évidement que ça lui manquait... En fait, son père tout court devait lui manquer.

Yuzu se sentit un peu mal et ne sut que dire. Elle se tut donc pour éviter de dire une autre bêtise. Cela dit, Mei ne semblait pas avoir fini de parler, et ses prochains mots firent frissonner Yuzu.

–Parce que maintenant je peux venir avec toi.

La blonde releva le visage pour constater avec stupéfaction que Mei... souriait ! La connaissant c'était assez rare pour être remarqué, et ce fut surtout suffisant pour empourprer les joues de la jeune fille.

–Mei...

Perdue dans une vague de chaleur sortie de nul part, Yuzu ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa sœur qui s'était levée de sa chaise pour venir se rapprocher de la blonde.

–Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de sa petite sœur se poser tendrement sur sa joue. Prise par surprise, elle resta sans bouger tandis que les doigts délicats de Mei venaient lui caresser le bord des lèvres.

Cette façon de faire, à la fois pleine de charme et de tendresse suffit à faire rougir davantage la blondinette qui ne savait que dire.

Elle vit soudain le visage de sa cadette qui se rapprochai lentement de ses lèvres, et alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle eut tout juste le temps de prononcer :

–M... Mei... tu veux vraiment... ici ? Il y a plein de gens...

Mais elle n'écouta pas les supplications de son aînée, et alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Yuzu retenait son souffle rien qu'en imaginant pouvoir embrasser son aimée devant tout le monde. Ce geste interdit... mais si excitant.

La jeune blonde ferma les yeux en tendant ses lèvres quand soudain...

–Huh ?!

« Huh ?! » C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de sa sœur passer subitement sur un coin de sa bouche avant de se retirer presque brutalement.

–Tu avais de la glace juste ici, expliqua Mei d'un ton beaucoup trop calme.

–Ah...

La tête que faisait Yuzu était assez drôle, sans parler de son teint rouge tomate et de sa position étrangement recourbée sur sa chaise.

Décidément, il n'y avait que Mei pour lui faire un tel effet avec si peu de chose.

OooooooooooO

« Désolée les filles, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je rentrerai tard ce soir, donc pas la peine de penser à moi pour le dîner ».

Yuzu Lâcha un soupir.

–Elle aurait pu prévenir ce matin... en plus normalement c'était à son tour de faire les courses, on a rien.

–Tu veux que j'aille faire les courses ?

–Hum... il est tard. On se fait livrer un truc ?

–Si ça te fait plaisir.

Mei enleva ses ballerines et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

–Je vais prendre un bain, tu n'as qu'à commander ce qui te fait envie.

–Okay ! Dit-elle.

Tandis que sa cadette commençait à faire couler l'eau de son bain, Yuzu saisit le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro d'une pizzeria du coin. Mais pendant qu'elle appuyait sur les touches du téléphone, elle entendit un bruit étrange provenant de la salle de bain, suivi d'un cri aiguë de la part de Mei.

Immédiatement alertée, Yuzu raccrocha le combiné et fonça jusque dans la salle de bain.

–Mei ça va ?!

Mais la voix de la blonde s'étouffa en voyant la brune qui semblait avoir chuté dans le bain. La pauvre n'avait eu le temps d'enlever que sa jupe, ses sous-vêtements ainsi que sa chemise étaient trempés et commençaient à devenir...

–Transparents..., murmura inconsciemment la blonde en rougissant.

–Que dis-tu ?

–Heu... rien, excuse-moi.

Yuzu alla tendre la main à sa sœur mais sans le vouloir elle glissa à son tour sur une flaque d'eau et toutes deux se retrouvèrent trempées jusqu'aux os.

Un peu déboussolée, la jeune fille se confondit en excuse avant de réaliser la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Sa chute l'avait entraînée sur sa sœur dont elle était à présent collée, leurs vêtements tous deux transparents.

–Désolée Mei ! Hurla la blonde.

Elle voulut se dégager, mais elle sentit sa petite sœur attraper son bras et la tirer vers elle.

Sans même lui demander l'autorisation, Mei plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son aînée qui ne réagit pas immédiatement.

C'est après ce soudain échange sensuel, que les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent du regard. Comme si elles cherchaient toutes les deux leurs mots. C'est finalement Mei qui brisa le silence en prononçant ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

–Sinon.. tu peux aussi rester et... prendre un bain avec moi..

Mei rougit intensément en détournant le regard de honte, mais le sourire tendre de sa sœur la rassura dans ses propos qui furent vite approuvés.

–D'accord ! Dit Yuzu avec un large sourire avant d'embrasser sa cadette.

L'échange qui s'ensuivit fut torride. Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à s'arracher mutuellement leurs vêtements tout en se délectant du contact de l'autre. Leurs peaux trempées et le plaisir qu'elles ressentaient était indescriptible. Tandis qu'elles échangeaient de langoureux baisés d'amour mêlés de suçons, Yuzu sentit le cœur de Mei battre aussi fort que le sien. Et c'est avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix qu'elle murmura à l'oreille de sa cadette.

–Je t'aime...


End file.
